


Finding Light

by StrikeMoonstone9387



Series: Finding the Unexpected in Times of Sorrow [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Empath Ianto Jones, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Female Ianto Jones, Grief/Mourning, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Ianto is Harry, Immortal Ianto Jones, Magical Ianto Jones, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Tattoos, One-Sided Relationship, Powerful Ianto Jones, Pregnancy, Siani Jones (Female Ianto)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikeMoonstone9387/pseuds/StrikeMoonstone9387
Summary: When Siani Jones survived the Battle of Canary Wharf, she lost more than just her friends and colleagues; she lost the man she loved dearly, her fiancé and the father of her unborn child, Rajesh Singh. After a chance encounter with Captain Jack Harkness in Bute Park, she becomes wrapped up in Torchwood once again despite her best efforts towards the opposite, joining Torchwood Three. As she finds her place among the team, Siani has to deal with her pregnancy and the loss of her friends and fiancé as well as keep the peace between Torchwood and Cardiff’s Emergency Services while keeping her magic under control.When Jack Harkness had a chance encounter with Torchwood One’s stunning Welsh Archivist and resident Witch, Siani Jones, the last thing he expected was to learn that the father of her unborn child was one of the Battle’s first causalities. After a series of chance encounters, Jack manages to convince Siani to join his team. As she makes her place in the new regime, Jack realizes that the feelings he had for her weren’t quite as gone as he had hoped. He was as in love with Siani Jones as he had been when he first met her years earlier.However, there is far more to this young Witch than meets the eye.





	Finding Light

**Prologue - The Fragmented Beginning**

Dr. Siani Jones walked through the woods that bordered Bute Park, the cool August night breeze blowing gently around her. On a whim, she had decided to take a stroll through the woods in the hopes that it would help relax and tire her out enough so that she would be able to get some sleep.

Siani was what many would call a ‘timeless and ageless beauty’ with her delicate and dainty looking features consisting of flawless snow white skin, a diamond shaped face with large almond shaped light blue eyes framed by long thick chestnut brown eyelashes under delicately rounded chestnut brown eyebrows, high cheekbones dusted with a natural light pink blush, a button nose and full soft red lips. Her chestnut brown hair cascaded down her back to her hips in gentle, layered waves. She stood at 4’9 and moved with the grace of a dancer, lithe yet deadly if provoked.

She was dressed in a simple pair of navy blue jeans, a short sleeved off-white t-shirt and a tan blazer-like coat*. She had a scarf wrapped around her neck, a brown leather purse hanging off her elbow and a pair of dark brown 4” high heeled sandals on her feet. She wasn’t wearing any jewelry aside from her engagement ring on her left ring finger and a beautiful black and gold mangalsutra around her neck.

The ring was a beautiful, simple princess cut solitaire diamond in a gold setting with small diamonds encrusted along the band*, and the mangalsutra – an Indian wedding necklace – was a gold pendant encrusted with several small diamonds on a black and gold chain* that hung down to her breastbone. She had her long hair tied in a high pony, held by an off-white coloured scrunchie, with a small amount of red vermillion visible at the centre of her hairline and a pair of rectangle black wire framed glasses on her nose.

A small, sad smile played on her lips as she thought about the events that led her back to Cardiff, back to the home she had built for herself amid the Welsh, a crystal tear making its way down her snow white cheek.

It had been 6 weeks since the Battle of Canary Wharf where she had lost not only her friends and colleagues, but her fiancé and the father of her baby, Dr. Rajesh Singh, as well. Of the 800 people that worked in Torchwood Tower, only 27 had managed to make it out, Siani among them. Siani kept in contact with the other survivors and she knew that of those 27, she was among the 5 that were still alive, the rest having committed suicide to try and escape the horror of what they had experienced.

Not only was Siani now facing a life as single mother to her unborn child, she was once again grieving the loved ones and friends she had lost after already having lost all her friends and loved ones, everyone she had known, in the Battle of Hogwarts 9 years earlier. When the dust settled on the grounds of the once proud, ancient castle, Saini discovered the she was the only one who had survived – everyone from classmates and teachers to Order of the Phoenix members and even the Death Eaters were dead.

The Second Blood War that raged for four years had ended with only one warrior still standing, the rest who survived had remained hidden until the dust settled before emerging from their homes. They praised her for her heroic efforts before condemning her for not ending the war sooner. Seeing that she would get no peace or comfort from the people she had given everything she had to save, she walked away from the Wizarding World of Britain and hadn’t looked back since.

To help her maintain control of the magic she had inadvertently absorbed during the final confrontation with Voldemort, the Goblins of Gringotts had drawn delicately painted runes onto both sides of her hands. When Rajesh had first seen the runes, beautiful pale silvery white patterns* that blended in with her snow white skin, he remarked that they resembled henna tattoos. Looking at them with that thought in mind, Siani had to agree that the runes did in fact resemble henna tattoos, giving her an explanation for them to those who were unaware of magic.

She was drawn out of her thoughts when the sound of fighting reached her ears along with snarling and growling.

“What in Arawn’s name…?” Siani asked herself in lilting Welsh-accented tones.

Slowly and carefully, she followed the sounds of the fight towards the edge of the woods, stopping at the treeline when she saw  _ who _ was fighting.

“You have got to be joking.” She muttered disbelievingly, staring at the two participants of the fight.

One was a man she instantly recognized as Captain Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Three and a man who was known to flirt with anything that moved, had moved or considered moving at any given point in time. Dressed in his trademark period clothing from the 1940’s and the WW2 greatcoat, he was holding his own remarkably well against his opponent, a strange looking, almost humanoid, creature she recognized as a Weevil from the sewers of Cardiff.

She watched from behind the trees for several minutes, not willing to interfere if there was no need. And admittedly, the Captain was doing quite well getting the snarling, angry Weevil onto its back and straddling it before punching it in the face repeatedly. Siani winced, feeling the Weevil’s pain flare before anger once again took hold and it flipped the Captain over, onto his back.

The Weevil roared in anger and brought its teeth down to the Captain’s neck, trying to take a bite out of the soft flesh. The Captain struggled valiantly against the Weevil, trying to keep it away from his neck, however it was a quickly losing battle against the creature’s superior strength fuelled by its anger.

Leaving her bag at the base of the tree and quickly stepping out from the cover of the trees, Siani grabbed a branch that was laying nearby and crept up towards the Weevil. Just as it managed to bite the Captain in the neck, drawing a pained scream from the man, she brought the branch down on the Weevil twice in quick succession, drawing its attention to her.

“Uh-oh.” She muttered as the Weevil turned to her, growling menacingly. “I didn’t quite think this through.”

The Weevil stalked towards her and she quickly backed away, dropping the branch and her hands flying to her stomach, swollen with her growing baby. She took several steps backward until she felt a tree against her back and looked up to see the Weevil barely a step away from her.

It raised its hand to swipe at her, waves of anger, frustration and pain pouring off of it.

“Stop!” Siani shouted firmly, looking up into the Weevil’s beady black eyes with her own determined ones, letting the light blue colour of her eyes fade and the true emerald colour be seen.

The Weevil froze in place and Siani stepped forward, putting her hands on its arm. Focusing the way she had been taught in school by her former Headmaster, she sent wave after wave of calmness and reassurance to the Weevil, trying to sooth it from its frenzied state.

“Shh, shh, shh.” She crooned in a gentle voice, one hand on the Weevil’s arm while reaching up with the other and cupping its leathery cheek. “You’re okay, no one’s going to hurt you, my darling. You’re okay.”

Preoccupied with trying to calm the Weevil down, she completely missed the amazed look on the Captain’s face as he watched her.

Slowly, the Weevil’s eyes drooped, the anger fading as exhaustion took its place.

“If you have anything that could help subdue him, now would be a good time to use it.” Siani called without to the Captain without looking away from the Weevil or changing her tone.

The Captain grabbed his spray can and darted towards Siani. He stopped beside her and sprayed the Weevil with the contents of the spray can, sending the already drowsy creature straight into oblivion as it fell to the ground with a soft ‘thump’.

“Well, that was fun.” Siani said cheerfully, blinking and letting her emerald eyes turn light blue once more as she put a hand on her 24-week baby bump as she felt the baby’s rapid kicking in response to her own heightened adrenaline levels. She looked at the Captain, watching him make quick work of tying the Weevil’s hands and putting a bag over its head. “Thanks.”

“No, thank you.” The Captain replied in his distinctly American accent, turning to face her. “And you are?”

“Jones.” Siani replied. “Siani Jones.”

“Nice to meet you, Jones, Siani Jones.” Jack purred, charm dripping from every syllable as he ran his gaze over her figure, her pregnancy giving her al breathtaking glow. “Captain Jack Harkness.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Captain Harkness.” Siani said, giving him a bright smile before looking down at the subdued Weevil for a moment before looking back at the Captain. “Lucky escape.”

“I had it under control.” The Captain said defensively, biting back a groan as blood dripped down his collar from where the Weevil had bit him. He really needed to get back to the SUV so he could look at the wound before it healed over completely.

“You think so?” Siani asked, with a raised eyebrow. “It looked pretty vicious from where I was standing.” A frown crossed her face, her gaze being drawn to the blood the dripping down the man’s collar. She stepped towards him, reaching a hand out to him. “You’re bleeding. I have medical training, you’d better let me have a look at that before it gets worse.”

“Had worse from shaving.” The Captain said dismissively, leaning away from Siani’s outstretched hand.

“Right.” Siani muttered, somehow actually believing it. She sighed and looked down at the bound Weevil, its chest rising and falling from induced slumber.

“What did you do that made it calm down?” The Captain asked curiously.

“I’m an Empath.” Siani replied, shrugging lightly as she turned back to the trees and grabbed her purse. “I sent him waves of calm and reassurance to try and counter the feelings of anger and frustration he was feeling.”

“How did you know it would work?” He asked, looking both impressed and concerned. He had noticed the way she had been constantly keeping one hand on the gentle swell of her stomach, reassuring herself of her baby’s continued safety.

“I didn’t know for sure, but I had to try.” Siani admitted, looking down at the Weevil with a melancholy expression on her face. She looked back at the Captain, smiling dryly as she added, “Since hitting him wasn’t working, I thought I might as well try a different approach. Anyway, he looked like a Weevil.”

She didn’t mention that if it hadn’t worked, she could have easily stunned the Weevil with a spell since she didn’t know if he was read in on the existence of Magic. Torchwood was aware of Magic, especially after the First Blood War back in the ‘70s with a few Witches and Wizards even occasionally being employed by the Institute, however the Magical World as a whole typically tried to avoid being noticed the alien-hunting organization’s radar just to be on the safe side. Because of this, not all Torchwood employees were read in on the existence of Magic, even if they did know about the aliens.

Magic was much more adept at keeping itself hidden when the need arose than many realized.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The Captain denied, his entire body shifting from easy-going to tense, the easy smile on his face fading.

“Sure you don’t.” Siani remarked, her own smile fading as a decidedly unimpressed expression crossed her face. “What are you going to do with him?”

“That’s none of your concern. I’ll take him from here.” The Captain replied, hoisting the Weevil over his shoulders into a fireman’s carry. He paused in front of her, adding, “Thanks for the assistance.”

“Anytime.” Siani replied as the Captain walked away. She watched him go, seeing the coat billow out from behind him. “By the way, love the coat.”

She laughed lightly and turned, heading back through the trees the way she had come.

~*~

The next morning, after managing to get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep before waking from one of her many nightmares, Siani walked through the city and made her way towards Mermaid Quay. The sun was shining brightly up above, bathing the city in a warm golden glow though a mild chill clung valiantly to the air.

Siani was dressed in a simple, light blue ¾ sleeve top that stretched over her baby bump, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of 4” high heeled black peep toe sandals. She had the matching light blue purse hanging from her shoulder, an Extension Charm on the inside, and a pair of light blue and white diamond earrings dangling from her ears* with her engagement ring sparkling on her left ring finger and her wedding necklace glinting around her neck. Her long hair was left open, falling down her back to her hips in gentle waves, and her vermillion proudly visible along the centre parting with her glasses perched on her nose.

She sighed as she took in the sights of her city, the city where she had spent her holidays from university. Nothing had changed in the two years she had lived in London and as she looked around the Quay, she could almost  _ see _ her memories play out in front of her of when she used to explore and encounter various magical beings, becoming friends with them. She remembered meeting the fairies in the woods, how they had helped her heal and move on from all the pain of the first 20 years or so of her life.

Unbidden, a tear fell from her eye and she hurriedly wiped it away. Smiling sadly, her sorrow clinging to her like a cloud, she walked towards the chained edge of the pier, looking out at the seemingly peaceful bay. She watched as the wind created gentle ripples along the water’s surface, her mind lost far in the past, of the good times with her friends, with Rajesh before the Ghosts had come, back when everything was good.

“Any particular reason you’re here?” A voice called from behind her, startling Siani back into the present.

Siani stifled a startled scream, whipping around to face the owner of the voice. Captain Jack Harkness. Her magic crackled in the air and the runes on her hands glowed slightly, unnoticed to anyone who wasn’t magical, ready to protect her and the baby from harm.

“Captain!” She gasped when she saw him, her hand flying to her heart as she tried to calm her heart rate and reign her magic back in. “You startled me!” 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Jack said, smiling apologetically. He realized that startling a pregnant woman wasn’t a very good idea, especially when said pregnant woman was fully capable of rendering him conscious before he knew what had hit him.

“It’s okay.” Siani replied with a smile, waving away the apology as the glow faded from the runes.

“What are you doing here, Dr. Jones?” Jack asked.

“Is there a problem with walking through my own city?” Siani asked, a single eyebrow raised.

“No.” Jack replied. “But I find it highly coincidental that you’re  _ here _ , on the Quay of all places.”

“Why wouldn’t I be here?” Siani asked in response, raising a delicate eyebrow and shrugging one dainty shoulder. “The Quay is one of my favourite places in the city.” She looked back out at the water, her tone becoming wistful and sad. “I used to explore this city at every spare moment I had. I would imagine what my life would have been like, if the Fates had weaved my destiny differently.” She shook her head and turned back to face Jack, expertly masking her sorrow behind a gentle smile. “But as it happens, I do have a reason for being here. I wanted to make sure you were okay after last night.” Her gaze wandered to his neck where he had been bleeding the night before. “That Weevil really did a number on your neck.”

“I’m fine.” Jack replied, just as dismissive as the night before when she had mentioned it. He pulled down his collar to show the lack of blood and wound marks. “See?”

“Must’ve looked worse than it actually had been.” Siani remarked thoughtfully. “Your flash of pain was probably from the shock of the Weevil grazing you.”

“You felt the pain?” Jack asked, looking at her in surprise.

Jack always had his mental shields up to keep others from sensing his thoughts or emotions, something he had learned to do in the Time Agency. If Siani could sense his emotions even through his shields, than she must be very powerful, more powerful than any recorded Empath in the 21 st Century. Though he had to consider that it was likely her magic that made it so.

“Yeah.” Siani replied, nodding as though it was completely normal for her to sense the emotions that were hidden behind mental barriers. “Anyway, I wanted to bring something by for you.” She pulled a thermos out of her purse and uncapped the lid, pouring the steaming contents into the makeshift mug before holding it out to the Captain. “Coffee?”

Jack carefully took the proffered mug and looked at it for a second, almost hesitant, before taking a small sip.

“Wow.” He said in amazement, his eyes wide at the wonderful taste of the drink. “This is the best coffee I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks.” Siani replied with a bashful smile, a delicate blush filling her cheeks. “I may not be allowed to drink coffee for the time being, but I can still make it.” Her smile faded as a curious look crossed her face. “You called me ‘Dr.’, I didn’t tell you my salutation last night.”

“I read up on you.” Jack admitted, taking another sip of the coffee and moving towards the edge of the pier. Siani raised an eyebrow, stepping up beside him. “You knew what a Weevil was, I thought…”

“You thought you would have to deal with me.” Siani finished, nodding in understanding.

“Yeah.” Jack replied sheepishly, finishing the last of the coffee and handing the cup back to Siani.

“So, what did you find out about me?” Siani asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

“Dr. Siani Jones, born on August 19 th , 1983.” Jack began. “Brilliant student but not overly exceptional, you disappeared from most public education records when you accepted an exclusive scholarship at an elite boarding school in Scotland at age 11. Graduating with honours at age 17, you were accepted into Oxford University that same year where you achieved a double PhD in Archival Sciences and Biochemical Engineering in only 5 years. As soon as you graduated university, with full honours and as the valedictorian of your graduating class, you were approached by the Torchwood Institute with a job opportunity and taking on the role of Torchwood’s resident Witch. You spent the last two years rising through the ranks until you became the head of the Archives before becoming Yvonne’s Personal Assistant.” Siani was silent, listening as Jack revealed what he knew about her life, everything Torchwood thought they knew about her. He turned to her, his expression a cross between being impressed and sympathetic as he added, “Your fiancé, Dr. Rajesh Singh, was killed in the Battle of Canary Wharf and according to the witness statements of the survivors, you were the one who led them out of the building through the ventilation shafts.”

Jack had been amazed when he had read the report of Siani having been the reason there were any survivors to begin with; that she had managed to save 26 people despite her pregnant state was truly remarkable. At the same time, he could see the pain and sorrow on her face and he was struck with how different the young woman in front of him was from the cheery, playful teenager he had met so many years ago. He had quickly realized that she didn’t remember him, not that he was too surprised since she had only been 19 at the time.

“I remember the dust and the smoke… choking us as we crawled through the ventilation shafts.” Siani said softly, drawing Jack back to the present. He looked at her and saw that she was staring out across the water but her expression clearly showed that she was lost in her memories. “The screams of the people I worked with, my friends and colleagues, echoed in the air, as did the blades of the conversion units.” Tears filled her eyes and dripped down her face, her anguish clear across her fair features. “Everytime I close my eyes, I’m back in the Tower, crawling through those ventilation shafts and praying that we could get out, that my baby wouldn’t be harmed by the amount of smoke I was inhaling. I had only just started my second trimester, there was no telling if my magic would protect the baby.”

Down in the Hub below, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Suzie Costello stared at each other in abject horror, tears dripping down their faces at hearing everything Siani was saying through Jack’s still active comm. None of them gave much thought to the survivors or what they had been through. Sure, they knew that of the 27 survivors, only five were still alive, but they barely spared a second thought to  _ why _ that was,  _ why _ only 5 had been able to hold onto their will to live.

Up on the Plass, unaware of her additional audience, Siani continued to speak, her words painting a picture that Jack and his team had refused to try and see. A picture they were now forced to listen to from the young, pregnant woman who had been through a horror that was still claiming lives.

“It’s taking every ounce of strength I have to remember to eat and sleep for the sake of my baby because I just… _ can’t.”  _ She looked up at Jack, the glamour around her bespectacled eyes fading to reveal their true emerald colour, swimming with tears that slowly fell down her cheeks. “You know the worst part? I  _ knew _ that something was just  _ wrong _ about the Sphere and the Ghosts but every time I brought it up, Yvonne just brushed it off. Even Rajesh did. Both said that they were able to control the Ghosts and that I was just uneasy because the Sphere gave off nothing. After a while, I just gave up trying to get them to listen to me.” She ran her hands through her hair and looked back out at the water. “If only I had just pushed harder for them to stop their experiments, maybe I could have… I don’t know, maybe I could have prevented the Battle entirely. Maybe all those people who died would still be alive. Maybe my baby would still have a father.”

“Hey, you can’t think on the ‘what if’s’.” Jack said softly, reaching out and gently putting a hand on her trembling shoulder.

“Can’t I?” Siani asked, whirling around to face him, tears dripping down her face. “Jack, if I had just  _ pushed _ a little harder, maybe I could have prevented it!”

“You have no way of knowing, Siani.” Jack said, gently cupping her face and wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs, his touch so soft and gentle as though he was afraid she would break if he pressed too hard. “For all you know, Yvonne could’ve Retconned you or have you killed or imprisoned you just to keep you from interfering, completely disregarding your pregnancy. Siani, you saved the lives of  _ 26 _ people that day, they  _ lived  _ because of you.”

“And 22 of them committed suicide because they couldn’t handle the memories of what we had been through.” Siani said quietly, completely drained out from the emotional rollercoaster the past hour had been.

Jack sighed and fell silent, not knowing what to say that could help the beautiful young Welshwoman in front of him.

“What would you say if I asked you to come work for me? For Torchwood Three?” He asked suddenly after several minutes of silence, an idea forming in his mind.

“I would say ‘not a snowball’s chance in the Underworld’!” Siani retorted, looking up at the Captain as though he had lost his mind. She stepped away from him, letting his hands drop to his sides. “What makes you think I would want to work for Torchwood after what I had just been through?”

“I want to try and help you.” Jack admitted, tucking his hands into his pockets. “Until now, I thought washing my hands of One was the best thing to do, but I was wrong.”

“Jack, you don’t want to help me.” Siani said with a scoff, shaking her head. “Not really. You just want to be able to assuage your guilt at not thinking about what we had gone through. Until today, you were happy to think that each and every one of us were content with being idiotic lapdogs to Yvonne and her little group of slightly crazy people. You didn’t realize that none of us could say anything against her for fear of our own safety. The only reason I was able to was because I was the only Witch that Torchwood had come across in over a decade after the previous magic-user left to fight in the War were he subsequently died, and as Yvonne’s Personal Assistant, I had a little more leeway than anyone else. Even still, she didn’t listen to me until the Doctor managed to convince her, after showing her exactly what opening that stupid breach was doing to the fabrics of reality!”

By the end of her near-rant, Siani was barely succeeding in keeping her voice low so they didn’t attract any attention to themselves.

Siani shot him an ice cold glare that would send a weaker man running in the opposite direction before twirling gracefully on the spot and walking away.

Jack stared at her retreating back with wide eyes, every word the young Welshwoman said ringing in his ears. Every word she said was true and it was only after she told him that he realized it. But he wasn’t ready to give up, he knew that having her on his team would help him make his Torchwood into something that the Doctor could be proud of.

Down in the Hub, Suzie, Owen and Tosh looked at each other with wide eyes, each with their jaws hanging open at the way the feisty Welshwoman had handled their fearless Captain.

“This’ll definitely be interesting.” Owen muttered faintly.

Suzie and Tosh nodded numbly, as dumbstruck as the doctor was.

~*~

It was night time and Siani was walking towards Cardiff’s warehouse district, heading in the direction of one specific warehouse that was scheduled for demolition. A small smile crossed her face as she listened to the insects chirping and the night creatures humming their songs that echoed on the wind, heard only by those who took the time to listen.

Siani was dressed in a sleeveless purple blouse that stretched gently over her baby bump with a pair of black trousers and metallic purple and black 4” heeled pumps on her feet. To ward off the mild chill that clung to the early August air, she had a black blazer-like cardigan over top with a pair of matching purple and black earrings dangling from her ears, a black bracelet* on her right wrist. Her engagement ring and wedding necklace had their pride of place on her left ring finger and around her neck respectively. Her long hair was tied into a high pony with a purple scrunchie and the vermillion just visible along the centre of her hairline. Her glasses were perched on her nose and her matching black purse swinging lightly from her elbow.

It had been two days since her encounter with Captain Jack Harkness on the Quay and try as she might, she wasn’t able to get his job offer out of her mind, his offer to help her heal with what she had encountered during the Battle of Canary Wharf. She was torn between being utterly annoyed with him for even thinking that she would go back to Torchwood after what she had been through and actually considering accepting the offer since she was certain she wouldn’t be able to work an ordinary job after everything she had been through. There was also the fact that it was only a matter of time before the baby’s magic began manifesting more noticeably, Siani’s magical blood more prominent than Rajesh’s non-magical blood.

Reaching the road that would lead her to the warehouse she wanted to go to, she absently looked both ways before crossing, her thoughts still on the Captain’s offer. Suddenly, she was bathed in a glare of white headlights and heard the sound of squealing tires, abruptly bringing her back to the present. Turning to the sound, she screamed in shock as an SUV sped towards her. Letting her wand slip into her hand, she silently cast a ‘ _ Protego’  _ spell that created and invisible shield around her as the SUV skidded to a stop inches away from her.

“Are you bloody out of your mind?!” She yelled as soon as the driver stepped out of the car and made his way towards her, dropping her shield and letting her wand slide back into its holster strapped to her forearm.

“What the hell were you thinking, crossing the road like that?!” The driver, who turned out to be none other than Captain Jack Harkness himself, yelled back at her.

“The road was clear when I started to cross!” Siani snapped back angrily, glaring up at him, her light blue eyes sparking with her magic. “You were the one speeding like you the Hounds of Hell on your tail!”

“Has anyone told you that you look absolutely gorgeous when you’re furious?” Jack asked, completely changing the subject.

“Raj used to say that all the time.” Siani replied with a sad smile, taking a calming breath and letting her magic settle once more.

“Have you thought about my offer?” He asked, wanting to do something that would erase the sad look on the Welshwoman’s face.

“Yes, I have.” Siani replied honestly.

“And…?” Jack prodded, a hopeful look on his face.

“Tell you what, help me with this Pterodactyl and I’ll join your team.” Siani offered, looking up at him.

“Great!” Jack exclaimed before he realized what she had said. His eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief. “Wait, Pterodactyl?”

“I found one in a warehouse not too far from here.” Siani explained, walking around to the other side of the SUV and getting into the passenger side while Jack got into the driver’s seat. “The warehouse itself is scheduled for demolition and I have no way of sending her home. And I can’t exactly bring her to Afalglyn, so I’ve been looking for a place she can live but that list is painfully short.”

“Why can’t you bring her to Afalglyn?” Jack asked curiously. “And  _ what _ is Afalglyn exactly, anyway?”

“My home.” Siani replied, not noticing Jack’s incredulous look. For her, it was completely normal for people to name their homes. “And I can’t bring her home with me because the magical being clans that lives in the bordering forest won’t be very pleased about it.”

“Right.” Jack said slowly, not entirely sure how to react to the news.

“You’d be surprised just how difficult it is to find a home for her.” Siani remarked.

“Yeah, there aren’t very many Pterodactyl-friendly places in the city.” Jack said dryly, following her directions to the warehouse.

Siani snorted at his comment before falling silent, only speaking up to give him directions.

Reaching the warehouse in record time with Jack’s reckless driving, they got out of the SUV and Jack popped the trunk. He removed his coat and tossed it in the backseat before opening a case. He proceeded to fill a hypodermic syringe with a very high-grade tranquilizer.

“Okay,  _ that _ is the only special equipment you’ve got?” Siani asked incredulously, watching him seal the syringe with an equally massive needle.

“Yeah, ‘cos I keep dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV.” Jack replied sarcastically.

“Torchwood London would’ve.” Siani remarked, causing Jack to shoot her a dirty look. She put her purse in the backseat before removing her blazer and dropping it next to the bag. “Hey, say what you want about them but you can’t deny that they did tend to be prepared for a variety of eventualities.”

Jack didn’t reply, only turning and darting towards the warehouse with Siani half a step behind him. Jack opened the door and stepped inside with Siani beside him, both looking up at the sound of a screech to see the Pterodactyl flying high among the rafters and darting down towards them.

“Nope.” Siani said, running back out of the warehouse with Jack beside her ad slamming the door shut.

“How’d you find it?” Jack asked, panting and leaning back against the door.

“I found  _ her  _ with a Rift Activity Locator.” Siani replied.

“Torchwood London.” Jack muttered.

“See, quality kit.” Siani pointed out.

“Yeah, it’s quite excitable.” Jack remarked, the Pterodactyl banging on the other side of the door.

“Must be your aftershave.” Siani commented dryly.

“Never wear any.” Jack admitted, glancing down at her.

“That’s your natural scent?” Siani asked in surprise.

“51 st Century pheromones.” Jack said, shaking his head and smirking. “You people have  _ no _ idea.”

“Reminds me of a Veela’s allure.” Siani remarked thoughtfully.

“Right.” Jack said, shooting her a confused look. “You ready for another go?”

“I’m game if you are.” Siani replied, grinning.

“3, 2, 1.” Jack counted down, turning the second he reached ‘1’ and opening the door. They ran inside and saw the Pterodactyl swooping down towards them with a loud screech.

“Split up!” Siani yelled

The pair did just that with Siani going in one direction and Jack going in the other. Running in a wide circle around the Pterodactyl, they met up behind her.

“Shh, shh, shh.” Jack said softly, his gaze firmly trained on the Pterodactyl.

“It’s okay, Myfanwy, no one’s going to hurt you.” Siani cooed in a gentle voice.

“You can’t stay here.” Jack said, his voice just as gentle as Siani’s. “Come back with me. I’ve got somewhere nice and big where you can fly around.”

“So you’ll take her, then?” Siani asked hopefully.

“Well, I need a guard dog.” Jack said sheepishly.

“You’re  _ not  _ going to keep her as a guard dog!” Siani hissed angrily.

“Fine, I won’t keep it-”

“ _ Her. _ ” Siani corrected.

“ _ Her _ as a guard dog.” Jack said with a resigned sigh, making the correction in reference to Myfanwy.

“Thank you.” Saini said, smiling brightly up at him. “I was worried that I would have to take her back to Afalglyn if I couldn’t find a place for her.”

Jack smiled back at her and turned his attention to Myfanwy. For several minutes, he tried to get close to her but failed each time, the creature flying higher into the rafters before he could get near.

“What exactly is your plan?” Siani asked after he failed to get close to Myfanwy for what had to be the tenth time in as many minutes.

Myfanwy landed on the ground several feet away from them, watching them with beady eyes.

“I’m gonna be the decoy.” Jack said quietly, not tearing his eyes away from the Pterodactyl.

“And she’ll rip you to shreds.” Siani said dryly.

“Dinosaurs?” Jack said with a scoff. “Had them for breakfast. Had to. Only source of pre-killed protein after the asteroid crashed.” He glanced at Siani and saw her looking at him with an incredulous expression, an eyebrow raised. “Long story. Here you go.” He carefully handed her the hypodermic syringe. “One injection to the central nervous cortex. I’ll keep her occupied. Move.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Siani said, looking at the syringe for a second before looking back at the Captain.

“What?” Jack asked, looking surprised at her refusal to follow his order.

“She knows me.” Siani replied, handing the syringe back to him. “I’ll be a better decoy.”

“Way too dangerous.” Jack argued, trying to hand the syringe back to her.

“Probably.” Siani agreed, glancing at Myfanwy before looking back up at Jack.

“What are you gonna do? Use your Empathy or your magic on her?” Jack asked sarcastically.

“Not just yet.” Siani replied, taking him seriously. “First, I’m going to try my secret weapon.” She pulled a bar of chocolate out of her trouser pocket, spelled with an undetectable Extension Charm. “Chocolate, preferably dark.” Jack watched disbelievingly as she walked away from him, moving slowly towards Myfanwy. She whistled lightly, getting the Pterodactyl’s attention. “Hey  _ Cariad _ .” She cooed, unwrapping the bar and holding it up. “Myfanwy, I’ve got your favorite, see?”

“You  _ named _ it?!” Jack asked incredulously, belatedly realizing that the Welshwoman had indeed been referring to the Pterodactyl as ‘Myfanwy’ since they had entered the warehouse.

“Of course I did.” Siani replied, tossing the unwrapped bar to the floor in front of the Pterodactyl. She glanced at Jack briefly before turning back to Myfanwy, the prehistoric dinosaur happily munching on the sweet treat without removing her beady eyes from Siani. “Do you like that? It’s good for your serotonin levels, if you have serotonin levels. Do dinosaurs have serotonin levels?”

Myfanwy looked at Siani for a moment before whipping around to look at Jack with a loud screech. Jack groaned as Myfanwy shot towards him.

“Whoa!” Siani exclaimed as Jack ducked the sharp beak and grabbed hold of Myfanwy’s leg as she took flight once again, soaring into the rafters.

“Whoa!” Jack screamed, getting flown around the warehouse by Myfanwy. “Siani!”

“Inject her!” Siani yelled, unable to change into her Animagus form to help the Captain because of her pregnancy.

Jack screamed as he was flown around, trying to find enough purchase on the Pterodactyl’s leg so that he could inject her with the tranquilizer.

Finally, after several tense seconds, he was able to reach up and inject her in the leg. As soon as the syringe was emptied into Myfanwy’s leg, he let go and dropped several feet, accidentally landing on Siani and sending them both tumbling to the dirty floor with Jack on top of the beautiful Welshwoman.

“Sorry.” Jack said, looking down apologetically at Siani while holding himself up slightly so his weight wasn’t on her baby bump.

He gazed at her features, the large almond shaped eyes, the flawless snow white skin and her tiny, lithe body that swelled gently with the baby growing beneath her heart. He remembered the first time he met her, in London, when she was 19 and in university. He had been attracted to her from the very first moment he had spoken to her. That had been their only prior encounter and it was evident that Siani didn’t remember it. But from that moment, her beauty, the innocence and warmth she seemed to portray despite the sorrow that shadowed her eyes, drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

Jack hoped that Siani would agree to join his team, he wanted to have the chance to get to know the young Welshwoman better. He knew she was grieving for her fiancé, having only lost him six weeks ago, but he wanted her to know that he was there for her, even if it could only be as a friend.

He was drawn out of his musings when he realized that Siani’s gaze was not on him, but rather on Myfanwy who was rapidly losing momentum directly above them.

“Move!” She screamed, rolling them over to the side before stopping with her on top of Jack.

Seconds later, Myfanwy crashed down to the floor, unconscious, right where they had been. Siani rolled off of Jack, lying next to him as they both laughed uncontrollably, adrenaline pumping through them.

“I haven’t had that much fun in a while.” Siani said as she sat up and looked over at Myfanwy, her laughter slowing down to giggles.

“So, this mean that you’ll join my team?” Jack asked, sitting up as well and looking at her.

“Yes, it does. A deal is a deal.” Siani said with a small smile before becoming serious. “But not so you lot can assuage your guilt, but so I can help the other survivors.”

“I understand.” Jack said, nodding.

“Thank you, Jack.” Siani said earnestly, slowly getting to her feet.

“No, thank  _ you _ .” Jack said, getting to his feet as well and looking down at the tiny Welshwoman. “For making me see that I was wrong to judge without knowing all the facts.”

“Anytime.” Siani replied. She glanced over at Myfanwy, slumbering away without a care in the world. “You going to be okay with transporting her to the Hub?”

“Yeah, I’ll be okay.” Jack replied nodding. “She’ll be knocked out for several hours, enough time for me to get her to the Hub and settled in before she wakes up.”

“In that case, I should get going.” Siani said, glancing down at her watch.

“Report for work first thing tomorrow.” He ordered her. Siani nodded in response and turned, walking away with a hand on her baby bump, feeling the baby’s fluttering movements. “Like the suit by the way.”

Siani didn’t reply, only walking out the door and pausing at the open SUV to grab her blazer and purse. As she prepared to apparate home, she prayed she was making the right decision to join Jack’s team.

_ Links: _

_ *Siani outfit at the first meeting (no jewelry) – _ [ _https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879479788082/_](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879479788082/)

_ *Siani engagement ring – _ [ _https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879470214866/_](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879470214866/)

_ *Siani mangalsutra (wedding necklace) – _ [ _https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879481624945/_](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879481624945/)

_ *Siani runes (on both sides of her hands; pale silvery white that blended in with her skin tone) – _ [ _https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879474473346/_](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879474473346/)

_ *Siani outfit at the second meeting – _ [ _https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879475682796/_](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879475682796/)

_ *Siani outfit at the third meeting – _ [ _https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879478495586/_](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/474566879478495586/)


End file.
